Bill 092607
Preamble We the nations of Republica, in order to form a fair and balanced group, pledge to provide for the common defense of the People, promote the general welfare and funding of all nations, and establish this charter for this Organization of the United Republics Article. I. Section. 1. All legislative Powers herein granted shall be vested in a Parliament of the Republic. This Parliament shall be divided into two houses: The Congress and the Senate. The Parliament may not be dissolved entirely. If it is to be dissolved, a replacement for the Parliament must be arranged in advance and approved upon in a joint vote (see Section 4) Section. 2. The Congress, formally known as the Congress of the Global United Republics, shall be composed of members chosen every fourth week by the People of the signatories. The number of Congressmen stands as four. No person shall be a Congressman who shall not have attained to the one-hundred days (total of all accounts if new accounts have been made), and been two weeks a citizen of the Republic, and who shall not, when elected, be an any other office at the same time. Congress shall act as the Republic's domestic and economic legislative body. It is given the power to approve all bills that concern its responsibilities: - To ensure the domestic tranquility of the alliance. - To balance and evenly distribute funds and alliance wealth during peace time. - To vote on proposed internal acts, affecting any of the government's organization, duties, its services (IRC, bank, forum), or its membership requirements. - To vote upon proposed funding bills. Such as funding proposals for reparations or rebuilding efforts. - To impeach federal government officials if necessary, to enforce the Charter. - To operate and manage the day to day internal operations of the Republica. - Any duties not under the management of the rest of the federal government. If a vacancy is to appear in the Congress, the President shall appoint a new Congressman to replace and serve the remaining term. If this cannot be done, the Vice-President will herein be granted a vote in Congress. When this has been done, the President will assume the tie-breaking vote authority in Congress. Section. 3. The Senate, formally known as the Senate of the Global United Republics, shall be composed of members chosen every fourth week by the People of the signatories. The number of Senators stands as four. No person shall be a Senator who shall not have attained to the one-hundred-thirty days (total of all accounts if new accounts have been made), and been seventeen days a citizen of the Republic, and who shall not, when elected, be an any other office at the same time. The Senate shall act as the Republic's foreign and military-affairs legislative body. It is given the power to approve all bills that concern its responsibilities: - To secure the defense and foreign appearance of the alliance. - To organize and manage the Federate Army. - To vote on proposed international acts, treaties, and/or acts affecting our foreign relations. - To vote upon proposed military bills. - To impeach cabinet or executive members if necessary, to enforce the Charter. - To operate and manage the day to day internal operations of the Republic. - Any duties not under the management of the rest of the federal government. If a vacancy is to appear in the Senate, the President shall appoint a new Senator to replace and serve the remaining term. If this cannot be done, the Vice-President will herein be granted a vote in the Senate. When this has been done, the President will assume the tie-breaking vote authority in the Senate. Section. 4. The Parliament shall vote jointly on such bills: - Amendments. - Alliance MADP bloc treaties. - Declarations of War. - Peace treaties. - Disbandment. - Change in forum service. - Change in affiliation. - Drafting a new charter. - Election of a new Vice-President. - Overturn vetoes made by the President. - Creation of a new legislature, or changes in the legislative process. - Change in electoral process. Section. 5. The Parliament will in charge of monitoring and organizing elections. Their duty will be to hold a fair election, with a nomination process, and an appropriate voting period. This must be done at or near the end of the terms of the specific election: Four-weeks for Parliament (28, 29, 30, 1, 2) Six-weeks for President, Vice-President (13, 14, 15, 16, 17) The elections must be three of the five optional days. The three-day long process may be lengthened, although this is a the minimum time for the elections. 36-hour nominations, 36-hour voting process. The Parliament, if it wishes to change these processes, may do so with joint approval. (see Section 4) Section. 6. Every bill which shall have passed the Parliament, shall, before it become a law, be presented to the President of the Republic: If he approve he shall sign it, but if not he will return it, with his objections to that house in which it originated. If the Parliament would like to overturn the veto, they may with a joint approval (see Section 4) Every Order, Resolution, or Vote to which the Concurrence of the Senate and House of Representatives may be necessary (except on a question of Adjournment) shall be presented to the President of the United States; and before the Same shall take Effect, shall be approved by him, or being disapproved by him, shall be repassed by two thirds of the Senate and House of Representatives, according to the Rules and Limitations prescribed in the Case of a Bill. Section. 7. No memberstate shall enter into any treaty, alliance, or confederation. This includes treaties of any kind with a nation of group that is outside the Republic. This means these are forbidden for any Federate state: - MDPs, MDAPs, with any other nation outside the Republic. - Multi-nation alliances outside the Republic. - Belonging to multiple alliances. - Anything deemed unlawful by Congress. Breaking this law will result in immediate expulsion from the Republic. What is allowed are: - NAPs with any nation. - Trade blocs, groups, etc. - Anything deemed lawful by Congress. Article II. Section. 1. The executive power of Republica shall be vested in a President of the Global United Republics. He shall hold his office during a term of six weeks, and, together with the Vice President, chosen for the same term, be elected, as follows: Elections will be held on three to four of the representative five days available (see Article 1, Section 4). The Presidential nominee will choose a running mate, who will be on the ballot with the nominee as one vote (Nominee/Running Mate). At the end of the elections, the outgoing President will have 23 more hours in office. The last hour is reserved for the assurance of the transfer of power to the incoming president. No person under the age of fourteen years, one-hundred days a game player, and thirty days a Federate citizen may hold the office of the President. In case of the removal of the president from office, or of his resignation, or inability to discharge the powers and duties of the Presidency, the Vice-President will take over as the head of state and appoint a new person to fill in his former office. If both the President and Vice-President are to resign. the Prime Minister of the Global United Republics will become president. As such with the law, the new President is to appoint a Prime Minister and a Vice-President. Before he enter on the execution of his office, he shall take the following path or affirmation:--"I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the Global United Republics, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the People, the Lands, and the Constitution of this Republic." Section. 2. He shall three weeks into his/her term give to the Parliament information of the State of the Republic, discuss and outline his achievements while in office and his plans for the alliance for the second half of his term. The President will do this once per term served. Section. 3. The President, Vice-President and all civil officers of the Republic, shall be removed from office on impeachment for, treason, bribery, or other high crimes and misdemeanors. Section 4. The President shall appoint his two succeeding offices: Vice-President Prime Minister The Vice-President, which is elected, is nominated as a running mate of a citizen running for the Presidency. The Vice-President will herein be the Chairman of the Parliament. Casting tie-breaking votes and filling in a maximum of one vacancy in each House. He shall also be in charge of the proceedings of the Parliament, and how votes and bills are passed. The Prime Minister will be appointed to his office when the President has assumed office. The Prime Minister will act has head delegate to alliances, and in charge of all Cabinet offices, their proceedings, and how they are ran. The Prime Minister can fill a maximum of two vacancies until the specific secretary is appointed by the President. The President will also appoint his Cabinet, herein being his delegated offices of the Republic. These people will be chosen when assumed office. The current offices shown (in line of succession): Secretary - (department) Secretary of State (department of state) Secretary of Defense (department of war) Secretary of Domestics (department of domestic affairs) Secretary of Commerce (department of the treasury) Secretary of Immigration (department of immigration) These Secretaries will be in charge of running their secretariats, herein known as departments. The departments will be the managing office to the alliances various services (ambassadors, bank, military, etc.) These departments will each hold a office inside of it, managing its specific duty. The office will be managed by the Secretary assigned to. Department of War: Office of the Deputy Secretary Office Defense Policy Director Office of the Prisoners of War Director Office of the Nuclear Policy Director Office of the National Security Adviser Department of State: Office of the Deputy Secretary Office of the Legal Adviser Office of the Embassy Management Director Office of the Red and Blue Sphere Director Office of the Yellow and Green Sphere Director Office of the Maroon and Aqua Sphere Director Office of the Brown and Purple Sphere Director Office of the Orange and White Sphere Director Office of the Pink and Black Sphere Director Department of Domestic Affairs: Office of the Deputy Secretary Office of the Forums Administrator Office of the Off-Site Alliance Service Management Administrator Department of the Treasury: Office of the Deputy Secretary Office of the Financial Planning Director Office of the National Resource Management CEO Office of the Alliance Debt Director Office of the Economic Policy Director Department of Immigration: Office of the Deputy Secretary Office of the National Admissions Director Office of the Citizen's Benefits Director Category:Legislation